Today Is Her Day
by Red Hope
Summary: Sarah and Cameron continue their war against Skynet. They're on another mission to bring down Polytek Industries. But this mission will be the day that Sarah faces her past, present, and future. Today will be her day. Sarah/Cameron. Camarah. Femslash.


**Disclaimer & Notices**

**Copyright:** The _Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles_ characters and concept belong to James Cameron and Josh Friedman. However, I own the plot and other characters.

**Notices:** This story contains violence and sexual content between two women. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find otherwise, just enjoy.

**Summary: **Sarah and Cameron continue their war against Skynet. They're on another mission to bring down Polytek Industries. But this mission will be the day that Sarah faces her past, present, and future. Today will be her day.

**Website: **www . redhope . net

Started: April 8, 2010

Ended: April 9, 2010

Series: One Shot, #5

AN: This is just a short story that I had floating around in my head. I haven't done a short story in...a very long time. :) But I hope y'all enjoy the brief detour.

* * *

**Today Is Her Day**

by Red Hope

Sarah Connor pressed her back against the building's metal siding. She relished the cool metal's feel against her moist back. She sunk down into a squatted position. She kept the loaded rifle diagonal to her body. For a moment, she dropped her head against the siding and inhaled deeply.

"Come on, Cameron," she muttered in an irritated voice. She flexed her grip on the rifle and tried ignoring the low western sun's heat against her black tank top. She turned her head to the right and glared at the sealed door that was locked by a swipe card system.

But the sudden wave of screams perked up Sarah some. She tensed her leg muscles and prepared for her planned entrance. She hoped that everything went according to their discussion last night on the long drive out here. After a last glance up at the Polytek Industries logo over the door, Sarah sharply sprung up as employees went racing out of the door without a care. She briefly noted their white lab coats, but all that mattered to her was their work.

Sarah rushed the open door and flung it open wider just as another lab tech barreled out of the door. She aimed her rifle right at him.

"Holy shit!" the scientist screamed. His eyes cut to his coworkers, who didn't dare come back for him after they saw Sarah's arsenal.

"Move," Sarah snarled at him. With her freehand, she grabbed his collar and tossed him out of the doorway. She darted into the facility but looked back at the fleeing employees. "I know all of your names," she darkly threatened, "don't make me hunt you down later." With swift motion, she extracted her Glock from her hip and loaded a few bullets into the outside card reader. She was satisfied and rolled away from the heavy door, which promptly slammed behind her.

Sarah rammed her handgun back into its home, and she scanned her immediate location. She breathed in the distinct smell that indeed provoked fear in the pit of her stomach. She huffed against the silicone scent that traveled throughout the entire factory and focused on her mission.

The building's entrance brought Sarah Connor directly into the manufacturing facility, which had dangerously flashing red lights all over. There were countless, unknown machinery lingering all over. Above her head, she noted several catwalks that led to vats of liquids that now permutated the building. There was also various piping overhead that snaked every which way.

But Sarah had the facility's layout memorized after having several car ride hours last night to get ready for this afternoon. She hefted her black rifle and started silently moving across the building with her target in mind. She was careful to stay in hiding spots because she knew there were guards here. She hoped that Cameron had already neutralized them.

Sarah approached a large vat that had to be at least eight feet tall. She slowed by warm tank and pressed her left shoulder against it despite the mild pressure caused an old ache to flare up. But Sarah's attention was drawn upward to the vat's label, and she saw the key word that made her slit her eyes. It was a vat of latex, a key ingredient to the future.

Now Sarah knew she was close so she edged along the vat's wall until a heavy door's slam made her stop. She licked her dry lips and tilted her head so her hearing was at a better angle. She now made out the footfall coming through the building, and it wasn't Cameron's.

A silent curse went under Sarah's breath. She pressed her back against the tank's wall and readied her rifle. She was thinking quickly on what to do with the intruder. A slight furrow formed on her brow once she realized that whoever was in the factory with her was not worried about her and Cameron's invasion. Despite the oddity of it, Sarah gathered her focus and started on the hunt.

Stealthily, Sarah wound through the facility and made sure to hide or duck behind any machinery. She knew she was headed in the right direction because the footfall grew closer. But after a minute, it all went silent, and she was no longer sure where her prey was located. She knelt behind a small tank that had piping linked to it.

For a moment, Sarah listened for her target and waited to see if there were any movements. She bit her lower lip when it just stayed quiet. She knew the person was still here. She tightened her grip on the rifle then mentally wished Cameron was at her side. She could use her partner's advanced skills right about now. Sarah faltered once she realized she considered Cameron her partner. She huffed at herself and shoved the thought away. How'd she let the damn lithe terminator in and get dependent on a machine?

Sarah inched to the tank's corner and poked her head around the side. She scanned the area but saw and heard nothing. But then her warrior instinct suddenly flared up in warning because of something behind her. She twisted on the balls of her feet and pointed her rifle at her opponent. Her trigger finger barely stopped in time.

There before Sarah was the petite yet powerful terminator, who had snuck up on her so easily. Sarah lowered the rifle and darkly glowered at the terminator. Yet she didn't speak and placed her index finger over her lips.

Cameron merely nodded but approached the hardened human.

Sarah was standing now, and she freed her right hand. She did a quick spin in the air with her index finger. She and Cameron had long ago worked out silent communications for such situations. She noted Cameron's second nod so she stepped into the terminator's personal space. She lowered her rifle to her side and with her freehand, she grasped Cameron's nearest shoulder.

The terminator felt her body lightly brush against Sarah's, and she bowed her head down. She sensed the human's lips just near her ear.

"Did you destroy the technology in the labs?" Sarah whispered lower than any human ear could detect.

Cameron only nodded, again.

Sarah was satisfied but softly explained, "I need to set the charges and detonators. Somebody is here with us. Can you take care of them?"

Cameron moved her head in agreement then raised her silver .45 Long Slide that had a laser sight on it.

"Be quick… we don't have much time left." Sarah squeezed the terminator's shoulder to emphasis her point then she silently withdrew.

The terminator was already off on her new mission. She disappeared quickly among the machinery and was stalking her prey.

Sarah was pleased and continued her way to the most northern end of the factory. She would setup the charges and detonators furthest from the exit then make her way back. She knew she wasn't far from the first key detonation location she and Cameron had selected last night. Out of worry, she touched her right pant leg and was comforted by the wireless trigger in her pocket.

After several more yards, she came upon the line of pipes braced against the cement wall. She skimmed over the labels until she found the yellow and black label that read hydrogen. She knew this was the spot and quickly opened the pouch on her hip.

Sarah extracted a small, round explosive that had a gray sticky on its back. She found it rather futuristic somewhat, but that was thanks to Cameron's design. She had to give Cameron credit for the latest and greatest weaponry during their missions. Just as she lifted her hand to apply the disc to the hydrogen pipe, she heard a boot scuff to her right.

Sarah almost dropped the dangerous explosive, yet she recovered and quickly turned the rifle onto her enemy. She knew this time it wasn't Cameron because she'd saw him from the corner of her eye; just too late. And Sarah faltered for a heartbeat thanks to her initial shock at her enemy's familiar features.

"Oh my god, no," she gasped in fear. Her freeze cost her the rifle, which was ripped from her hand. She then stumbled away with a harsh grip on the disc. "No," she breathed in fear.

The tall, hulking man studied the rifle briefly then he used both hands to break the rifle in half. He dropped it to the concrete floor without care then stepped towards the scared woman. His black boot crushed the rifle's barrel.

Sarah Connor stared in horror at the original nightmare from many years ago. She had never forgotten her first tormentor's face, his icy eyes, set jaw, and muscular built. He'd once been a foe then later a friend, but Sarah could already sense this time he was a foe again. A quick glance at his military uniform made her shiver, and she read his name; William Candy.

Chief Master Sergeant William Candy took another threatening step towards the back stepping woman, who he efficiently scanned in a millisecond. He reached to his hip where his gun was holstered, and he declared, "Sarah Connor," in a sweet southern voice.

Sarah grew wide eye at the unexpected smooth dialect coming from her old adversary. But she forced herself to refocus when a gun barrel was pointed at her. "Shit!" She rolled away just in time before the rain of bullets hit her. She ducked behind a large machine that provided shielding until the onslaught stopped. She put away the explosive disc and quickly grabbed her handguns from her shoulder holsters then popped out from the machine. She rapidly fired back on the huge terminator that her son had once fondly named Uncle Bob.

The bullets struck Sergeant Candy repeatedly, but they did nothing except shred his camouflage attire. He was reloading his gun and taking slow steps towards his target. He slammed a new magazine into the barrel then aimed at Sarah.

Sarah cursed again and hastily hid behind the large machine. She ducked away from a few shots and backed up before he got her. She couldn't completely watch where she back stepped because she continued firing on the T-800. She knew her efforts were nearly useless against him.

Sergeant Candy rounded the machine and paused as he aligned his sight directly on the human's temple. He had a perfect shot if she didn't duck.

Sarah took another back step but suddenly her back slammed into something warm yet hard. She hadn't detected anything behind her but a quick glance over her shoulder allowed her to take in Cameron's calm features.

"Set the explosives," Cameron instructed in monotone. In her right hand, she had a long, thick piece of metal that she proceeded to throw at the other terminator. She put all her strength behind the throw and her aim was true.

Sarah saw the T-800 lose the handgun thanks to the pipe. She followed Cameron's advice and hurried past the petite terminator. She sheathed one handgun and decided to go to the second location for the explosive. It gave her a moment to calm her fears at seeing her old nightmare here. She hadn't expected that one.

Cameron shoved her gun into the back of her waistband because it was of little use right now. She assessed the other terminator, who was an older model but much stronger than she. She had to rely on her superior agility and higher intelligence to get the win. She started calculating the best plan to destroy her enemy.

The T-800 briefly stared at the small terminator, but he only detected that she was unidentifiable. He indeed knew she was not human and some type of cyborg. But the only assessment that mattered was that the small terminator was a threat to his mission. He quickly came at the other terminator.

Cameron felt the heavy hands on her shoulders, but she instantly reacted by throwing them off. Then she began ramming her knees into his thick stomach. She pressed him back against the machine and set a hard upper cut to his chin, which slammed his head into the machine.

The T-800 reacted by throwing Cameron forward. He watched her fly until she slammed into a steel i-beam. He then came after her.

Sarah made it to the second location where the largest vat of latex was located in the facility. She retrieved a black disc that was denoted with a number two on it. She had to keep the order or it'd go wrong. She slapped the disc against the side of the tank then hurried off to set the third one.

In the background, she could hear the fight between the two terminators. She slightly slowed when a louder boom echoed through the building, but she rushed into a run now. Sarah knew that Cameron was no match against the gigantic T-800. She'd seen him fight before and nearly died herself trying to destroy him.

Sarah dug out the third explosive from the pouch and rushed up to the methane pipeline that fed up the wall to the ceiling. She pressed the disc against the pipe but paused upon hearing a loud pop. She became too worried about Cameron after setting the third explosive. She hated to admit to anybody, especially herself, that she needed the Tin Miss.

Sarah easily followed the battle sounds from across the facility. She briefly caught sight of the T-800 so she picked up speed until her feet nearly flew out from under her. In her haste, she never saw the blue goopy liquid all over the floor. She slowed and got her boots under control on the slippery substance. She looked up after a loud slam and saw the T-800's back.

"Damn it," she hissed and ripped her left Glock free from her shoulder holster. Sarah carefully moved across the blue goop then sped up once she was on dry concrete again. She inhaled sharply when she found the T-800 had pinned Cameron against an i-beam.

Cameron continued to struggle against the powerful terminator. But she failed to push him off, and he continued wrapping the pipe around her throat and the beam. She knew once she was secure against the beam, he could do anything to her.

"Hey, you metal bastard," the human called. Sarah began firing at the T-800's tattered backside until she had his attention.

Sergeant Candy kept the small terminator pinned on the beam but turned his head sidelong, which revealed his exposed red eye, metal, and sizzling flesh. He'd lost an earlier struggle with Cameron against a small tank of acid.

Sarah stopping shooting but kept her aim on him. "Come and get me." She hoped to draw him off Cameron.

But the T-800 effortlessly finished wrapping the pipe around Cameron's throat so that she was locked down. He started pulling back but the small terminator grabbed him. He ripped away then started after his main target.

Sarah lowered her gun slightly as she decided a course of action. She glanced once at Cameron, who was fighting against the pipe.

"Stay away from him, Sarah," Cameron hollered. She blinked away some minor blood in her vision and kept struggling with the pipe.

The human clenched her teeth then suddenly ran off but made sure the retreat was loud. She wanted the T-800 on her heels.

Sergeant Candy chased after his target at a jog. He used his scans to trace the fleeing human. He followed her up metal steps onto a very high catwalk. He stopped at the top of the catwalk and turned to the human a few hundred yards away.

Sarah Connor was poised in the middle of the catwalk. She had her guns at her side, her eyes fixed on her old hunter, and she had a clenched jaw. She was far more trained and prepared than those days back when Kyle Reese was alive. She'd also faced off enough terminators like this one that she could take down even this one.

"Come on," Sarah hotly murmured. She took steady steps back as the terminator advanced on her. If she could just get close enough to him, she could blow him sky high.

Sergeant Candy lifted his large hands and prepared to capture the human. He knew he could not fail now that she'd walked up onto a dead-end catwalk. He came closer as her steps slowed down.

Sarah glanced over her right shoulder and saw the catwalk ended overtop of the gigantic vat of latex. She smelled the sickening, white liquid that let off steam under her boots. She looked back at the T-800 and prepared for her final fight with him. She holstered her guns then fingered her explosive pouch. She retrieved the last disc, it was the first one she'd never set up.

The terminator, posed as a US Military soldier, came a few steps away from his target. He revealed a half grin at his own success at getting Sarah Connor. He lunged for her.

Sarah ducked under his first grab and popped up in his defenseless space. She swung her left arm up and slammed the black disc against the terminator's exposed head. But she had no time to escape his clutches. Sarah cried out when her throat was snared then she was slowly lifted off the grading. She dangled in midair. She bitterly glared at the terminator's exposed red eye.

The T-800 tilted his head back and stared up at his enemy. He scanned her a second time to confirm his mission parameters, which were to terminate Sarah Connor. He proceeded to apply more pressure to her delicate throat.

Sarah gasped for air but hastily reached for the hidden trigger.

The T-800 was unsure what the human wanted from her pocket, but he grabbed her wrist and halted her attempt. He started crushing her wrist too.

Sarah tilted her head back once she knew she could die any second. She started thrashing and slamming her knees and boots into the T-800. A few flashes of John's face came to her then it all settled on her only hope. She used her last breath and cried out for her hope. "Caaameron!" Her stricken voice echoed throughout the entire factory.

The terminator couldn't handle the thrashing human anymore. So he altered his plan and threw her down the catwalk towards the latex vat.

Sarah gave another scream when she was launched into the air. As she started falling, her right leg slammed into the grading and her knee was struck by the catwalk's edge. She gave a painful cry and tumbled off the edge, but she made a frantic grab with her hands for the grading. She barely caught herself before she fell into the hot vat.

The T-800 tilted his head at the human's sheer luck. He decided it didn't matter and closed in the feet to the ledge.

Sarah tried hauling herself up but her nearly broken wrist seared hotly, and she instinctively freed her right hand. She blinked back stinging tears as she dangled by one hand on the ledge. She heard the terminator's boots approaching her, but she looked down at the vat.

It must have been life's sick sense of humor that she, Sarah Connor, would come to her death over a boiling vat of latex. It was the very material that would one day bring rise to the T-600 terminators designed by Skynet. She and Cameron had hoped they'd stop such history today.

But Sarah gathered her strength and forced her injured right hand into her pocket. Her fingertips brushed the trigger's edge in her pocket, and needles pinged her fingertips. Finally the T-800's boot tip in front of her left hand made her peer up.

The T-800 stared down at the human, who looked far younger than she should for the date. It was no matter though. He brought his boot up to her hand and lifted his foot. He calculated it wouldn't require much to break her hand.

Sarah gritted her teeth and accepted her end. She just wished she could see her son again and thank Cameron Phillips. But it was too late for all of that. Instead she watched the terminator's boot rise up so high then it paused. Sarah felt the sweat down her back and the pounding grew louder in her ears until it sounded like metal. She hatefully stared up into the machine's human eye and terminator eye.

The T-800 was not swift in his kill and slowly brought down his boot. It seemed to bring him pleasure if it were possible for a terminator. Within a few inches, he paused and stated, "Goodbye, Sarah Connor." His accent was so politely southern. He faltered though and twisted his head around when he too heard the pound of metal like Sarah Connor. His red eye grew brighter upon realization and yet it was impossible to correct his mistake.

Cameron Phillips took two last wide steps then launched into a perfect kick. She cut through the air with precision until her boot perfectly struck the T-800 in his upper midback. She made her landing with skill while her enemy lost all his balance.

The T-800 was tossed over the catwalk, past his target, and made a dive towards the boiling latex. He made no noises beyond a gurgle splash into the vat.

Sarah tried hanging on, but she had no more strength. "Cameron," she desperately called as the sharp grading continued cutting into her skin. Her moist hand gave way, and she unwillingly let go of the catwalk.

Cameron had landed in a knelt position, and suddenly launched forward on her stomach. She half hung over the ledge and neatly caught the falling Sarah Connor. "I have you," she coolly stated.

Sarah was breathing hard but adjusted her left hand around the terminator's solid arm. She prayed her heart wouldn't burst from her chest. She then felt her body easily lifted through the air.

Cameron hauled them both up and over the ledge until they were seated on the catwalk. She visually scanned the human and used their touching skin to detect the human's vital signs.

Sarah clung to her savior after nearly getting drowned in latex. She peered up into rich brown eyes that actually showed concern. Lately, Sarah had noticed hints of emotions reflecting in the terminator's eyes and face, especially in her direction.

"You are safe," Cameron reported. She wanted to say more but a sudden pounding below made her look down sharply. "He is still active."

"The trigger," Sarah frantically started. "He's got an explosive on his head." She reached for her pocket but hissed from the injury.

Cameron quickly understood and grabbed Sarah's pocket. She didn't have time to be gentle and tore the pocket open enough. She retrieved the trigger.

"It's number one," the human explained. She tried making a grab for the trigger, but Cameron pulled it away. The sudden booms made her more frenzied.

"It's not safe." Cameron already knew the human was badly hurt. She quickly scooped up Sarah Connor with the trigger in her right hand. She climbed to her feet and ran down the catwalk, away from the vat.

Sarah heard the T-800's relentless pounding against the vat's wall. She knew he wanted out and would accomplish it shortly. "Do it now!"

Cameron calculated that Sarah was right. She was at the steps down but there was no time left. She cradled Sarah closer then hit the trigger button just once. She collapsed to her knees on the grading once she heard the explosion begin down the catwalk.

Sarah gave a low scream as flames and heat exploded behind them. She then suddenly felt Cameron all around her as she was cocooned by the terminator's much stronger body.

The terminator held the human close as the flames flared around them. She then heard the catwalk giving out with a loud whine, and it started tumbling to the ground far below.

"Cameron," Sarah cried out when they started rolling some. But they suddenly stopped thanks to Cameron's quick reaction.

The terminator anchored them down by holding on the falling catwalk. She knew they'd be safe once the catwalk hit the ground. She kept Sarah against her chassis until their world stopped falling around them.

Sarah clung tightly to her savior and waited for it to somewhat calm. She lifted her head from the crook of Cameron's neck once it went still. She gazed about her surroundings and saw they were indeed on the ground.

The terminator straightened up and detected the growing fire behind them. "We must go before the fire surrounds us."

Sarah started moving in silent agreement. But she stiffened from the pain in her body. "Shit," she hissed and dug her nails through Cameron's top.

Cameron determined the human's leg was badly damaged during the fight. She adjusted Sarah in her arms then stood up. "Take the trigger."

Sarah wanted to argue Cameron carrying her out, but she had no choice. She silently took the explosive trigger from nimble hands. She then looked over her shoulder at the small jump it required to clear over a piece of machinery.

"Hold on," Cameron instructed over the fire's roar. She back stepped twice then ran off the catwalk. She easily jumped over the machinery and landed neatly on the floor in a knelt position. She rose back up and started running through the factory towards the main doors that went into the corporate offices and labs of the company.

Sarah took a few deep breathes as she realized they would make it out safely. She dropped her temple against the terminator's shoulder and closed her eyes. She willingly allowed Cameron to take care of her. She'd come to fully trust Cameron; the only terminator she'd ever trust with her life and more. Although there was some part of her that knew one day Cameron wouldn't be fast enough, strong enough, or smart enough to save her. There'd come a day that Sarah would bite off more than she could chew in her efforts to stop Skynet and fate.

Cameron approached the sealed door but gave it a swift kick and threw it off its hinges. She raced through the doorway and down the hall towards the main entrance. She detected Sarah's intense grip around her neck with her good hand. She determined that the human had a very bad scare back in the factory.

"That terminator," Sarah spoke up after some silence, "what model was he?"

Cameron spotted the glass door to the company's formal entrance at the end of the hall. "It was a T-850."

Sarah lifted her head from the terminator's shoulder. "His name badge said he was William Candy."

"Yes." Cameron hesitated from explaining anymore. She instead focused on the fast approaching glass door. She easily spun around then collided into the door with her back. She made sure the shards didn't hit Sarah then she stepped into the large lobby. "Chief Master Sergeant William Candy of the US Military was the physical model template for Model 101."

Sarah decided she'd wait until later to ask more. But she understood enough that Sergeant Candy's physical body spawned the first production of terminators with organic sheaths. "I guess Skynet decided to ensure he did become the first template."

"Most likely," Cameron readily agreed. She slowed by the automatic doors, which drew open. She hurried outside into the warm afternoon under the late California sun. "It would be wise to detonate the explosives. We are far enough."

Sarah glanced at the trigger in her hand that rested against Cameron's neck. She gave a silent prayer that the trigger would work this far. "Explosive number two," she murmured and decompressed the small button. She waited a beat then softly announced, "Number three."

Cameron wasn't running anymore but doing a fast walk to the waiting pickup truck. She wanted to leave quickly before the police arrived any moment.

"Number four." Sarah hit the button one last time to send off the explosive in the labs that Cameron had planted for them. She peeked over the terminator's shoulder and saw the hungry fire engulf Polytek Industries and would burn to the ground with all its research and technology. She sighed in relief and leaned her forehead against Cameron's collarbone.

The terminator came to the trucker's passenger side and softly asked, "Can you open the door, Sarah?"

The worn human raised her head, dropped the trigger in her lap, and reached for the black handle. She jerked the truck door open despite it hurt. She wanted to get the hell out of here.

Cameron stepped up onto the truck's rail then carefully maneuvered the badly injured human into the seat. She withdrew her arms and started straightening up until Sarah suddenly grabbed her, almost roughly.

Sarah held the terminator still in her space. She was suddenly breathing hard thanks to a rise of emotions that she couldn't silence. She looked hard into the terminator's eyes. She could remember it wasn't that long ago that she'd seen Cameron's red terminator eye under the organic skin. Slowly her view went lower to the exposed metal at Cameron's chest.

The terminator never liked the human seeing the metal under her skin. She tried removing herself from Sarah but didn't fight too hard because she was worried about hurting Sarah further. "Sarah," she fairly warned. Far off in the distance, she heard the police's sirens.

Sarah had a clenched jaw but clenched Cameron's shirt in a fist. "How many times do you think you can keep following me into these fights before it's too much?" She ignored the burn in her eyes. "When will one of those damn machines terminate you instead?"

Cameron could tell the human was distraught about what'd happened today; it hadn't gone according to plan. She honestly replied, "I do not know." She gently grasped Sarah's good wrist. "But that will not stop me."

Sarah knew it was true. She flexed her tense jaw a few times then hoarsely whispered, "John is long gone… to some unknown future." She shook her head. "I won't see my son again."

"Nothing is certain, Sarah," the terminator argued.

Sarah let out a low breath and murmured, "You're right." She licked her lips. "Thank you…" She finally released the terminator. "Thank you for staying at my side… for always fighting for me."

Cameron straightened up some but didn't totally withdraw. "You are reckless, Sarah Connor and yet…" She faltered for the first time to get the right words. "You are my purpose."

Sarah swallowed hard and gingerly touched Cameron's flushed cheek. She couldn't hide her emotions anymore, especially since John was long gone and all she had left was Cameron. It'd been John that left her and Cameron who fought to come back to her. She hoped her son was safe as possible in the future, and she'd keep her promise to stop Skynet, here in the past.

"We must go," Cameron's soft voice interrupted the intense moment. "The police are almost here."

"I know," Sarah muttered. However, she still held onto Cameron and struggled with herself. Today's close call left her defenses weak, and she realized how close she'd been to dying, again. She'd won her war against the cancer thanks to Cameron's ingenuity with the hospital system, and now she needed to be less reckless because of Cameron's constant efforts to save her.

With her mind made up, Sarah decided she'd rethink her plans of attack on Skynet's birth and instead focus her recklessness into something more fruitful. She threw all her years of caution into the burning wind of Polytek Industries and quickly leaned forward in a fluent motion. She put her hand behind Cameron's head and drew the terminator down for a kiss that she'd wanted a long time ago.

Cameron was initially stiff because she hadn't expected the overly withdrawn Sarah Connor to make such a bold move. She then recalculated her response and eased into the quickly growing kiss. She echoed Sarah's moan when their tongues met in a delicious dance of emotions. For a moment, Cameron felt how all her organic systems excited her processor to another, unknown level. She withdrew from the kiss with a dazed expression and only focused once she caught Sarah's lopsided smile.

"Cameron," Sarah huskily whispered, "the police are pulling into the parking lot. I think it's time to go."

Cameron became full terminator and instantly jumped off the truck. She slammed the truck door and raced to the driver's door as the squealing sirens flew into the parking lot.

Sarah buckled up after much effort and teeth gritting. She looked over at the terminator, who had always been her protector and constant savior through all the hackneyed missions. It was true after all this time that Cameron was her partner in their war against Skynet.

"Hold on," Cameron instructed with her usual, dead monotone.

"Hit it, girlie," Sarah muttered and gripped the door handle with her good hand. She sunk back into the seat once Cameron floored the truck's gas through the parking lot. She grinned at Cameron's driving skills as they plowed through a couple of cop cars and towards the open gates. "That's my terminator," she whispered before she had any control over the words tumbling out of her mouth.

Cameron easily heard it and flashed a fast but obvious smile at the human. It was her first, real smile she'd ever shown.

Sarah Connor let out a low sigh of relief after feeling how that claim didn't bother either of them. She dropped her head against the rest and breathed heavily. Despite all her physical pain right now, she was at her happiest that had only happened once before in her life – at John's birth. Sarah now studied the beautiful terminator still faithfully at her side. Indeed today was the day; today was her day and tomorrow was their future.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**AN2: Just an ending author note before anybody has fun nitpicking. :) There are suppose to be a lot of questions left open like how'd Cameron get her chip? How'd she'd get back online and fixed? Where's Ellison? How long has John been gone? etc. And I leave that to the reader's imagination. This story's focus is on Cameron and Sarah's relationship. **  
**


End file.
